creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dervall
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:2554230970 2c95c56f13.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk I found your work vastly entertaining. -Rieneir (talk) 14:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you, sir. As well was your work :) Dervall (talk) 16:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Gift Here's a funny little gift for you Enjoy~ Also I don't why I haven't seen your stories. I definitely will check them out when I can! Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 23:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hhaha, too awesome xD Thank you :) And you haven't seen my stories yet? Tssss shame on you!! Joking ;) Dervall (talk) 05:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat come to chat. c: I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 13:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope Srry, I had other things to do, like taking care of a guy who will do very very veheeeery stupid things if I don't hold him back :3 But it's nice to know that you missed me ;) Dervall (talk) 20:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but when you come ? ;n; I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 17:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Uch, I dunno. I should be able to get on tonight, but that would be my local "tonight" time, so round about eight p.m. Amsterdam time. Dervall (talk) 05:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG Omg I wanna see!!! Link me!!! '-'[[User:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Adam']] [[User_Talk:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Carl']] 16:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dervall, what's up? Wanna come in into chat? Haven't talked to you in a while... And also, is my new avatar cute? :3 -- '-'[[User:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Adam']] [[User_Talk:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Carl']] 15:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC)